Closer
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Ginji's out of town for a few days. Ban's all alone and is being slowly driven insane. He then remembers that a certain someone gave him a phone number as a 'just in case'. One-Shot, Songfic,AkabaneBan YAOI. Explicit Content.


**Summary:** Ginji's out of town for a few days. Ban's all alone and is being slowly driven insane. He then remembers that a certain someone gave him a phone number as a 'just in case'. Akabane/Ban songfic yaoi one-shot.

**Rated NC-17/X. Period.**

**Word Count: **4,699

**Disclaimer: **None of these fictional characters used in this one-shot belong to me. The song used in this fic also does not belong to me. Credit for that goes to Nine Inch Nails.

**WARNING! **Yaoi, man/man explicit sex action.

**Closer**

The apartment was dark and silent. It was early evening, but all the blinds and curtains were tightly shut. No lights were on, not even a candle was lit. The windows were shut and locked, the T.V. wasn't on, nor was a radio. Not a thing moved or stirred. Passerby might've guessed that no one was home, but this wasn't true.

Ban Midou hadn't moved from his position on the couch for at least an hour. He was sitting on the middle cushion, his feet on the floor and his elbows on his knees. His fingers were intertwined with his forehead resting on them, his eyes closed and looking like he was asleep. But he was far from being tired or the least bit sleepy.

This was the first time he'd let Ginji take a job alone. He'd asked to do the small jobs alone before, but Ban had never let him. They always did jobs together, since then it was sure to get done and done right. Ginji had done a lot of pleading to do this one by himself, thought, and Ban gave in. He wasn't worried about it getting done because of it being _that_ easy, and he wasn't worried about Ginji himself. He may be stupid at times, but this case was just too simple to fuck up. No, he wasn't worried about anything… but he still regretted not going with his blonde lover.

It hit him a little over an hour ago. He swore it was the strongest surge of hormones he'd felt in his entire life. To his dismay, the apartment was quiet, Ginji having left that morning, leaving him with a problem. Cursing himself for not taking the opportunity Ginji presented him for the only sex he'd get in two, maybe even three, days, he went for the second best choice to remedy his problem. All masturbating had done was make it worse, bringing him no relief.

So here was the acclaimed snakeman of the GetBackers, sitting on the couch inside his unusually silent apartment, a full hard on in his jeans. Images of all the things he really wished he could do to Ginji at the moment kept floating through his mind. They continued to make him harder, but he liked them so much that he just didn't want to open his eyes. Every time he felt like he was going to come right into his boxers, he imagined Shido merrily jumping into a pool of acid to get a chuckle and go back to daydreaming.

_Heh… All I'm doing is being a masochist…_ he thought. _It'd probably be smarter to try and walk it off and stop thinking about it rather than just sit here…_

A memory then replaced the daydream. It was the first time he and Ginji had had sex together. He smirked; the time it had taken the blonde to calm down from his usual hyper state could've been put in the Guinness Book of World Records.

_Ginji's legs were bent so that his knees were at Ban's hips, the brunette easily thrusting inside him as hard as he could. Ban was breathing heavily through his nose as he was busy with putting a mark on his lover's shoulder. The panting and sighing of pure pleasure in his ear was making his ejaculation come quicker than he'd expected._

_ "Oh yeah…_Ban_…" the Lightning Emperor moaned, his fingernails digging into Ban's back as his hands curled into fists. His own body trembled from the nerves hit by the nails and hearing his name said aloud in such a way._

Another memory popped out of nowhere, interrupting the other. Ban's eyebrows came closer together, not exactly liking what the memory was. He didn't understand why it was coming to him _now_, of all the times. It was of _him_, the one he wanted to keep Ginji away from at all costs.

Kuroudo Akabane…

_"Here," He threw a tiny piece of paper at the brunette, who easily caught it. "If you're ever in need of my services, Midou-san." He smiled at Ban's scowl. "Just in case of emergency."_

His blue eyes shot open to end the memory. He looked up and over at the pile of papers and files that'd been piling up on the dining room table. He'd hidden the paper that'd been thrown at him in there. Ginji didn't need to know that Akabane's phone number was in the house- it'd only freak him out and make him paranoid.

He quickly looked back down at the coffee table in front of him. _No. I'm not that desperate._

_ "If you're ever in need…"_

He glanced at the phone, his swollen shaft throbbing and practically begging for release. Just the idea of it seemed a little more appealing.

_I don't __**need**__ him. All I have to do is walk it off. Maybe Ginji'll come home early -like, __**tomorrow**__- and I can blow __**both**__ our minds…_

_"I'll be around when you need me…"_

_ **No…**_

He was telling himself no due to not liking the thought of cheating on Ginji, but another part of him was curious about what it'd be like to be with the infamous Dr. Jackal. His cock throbbed in protest again, his body just aching for pleasure and not caring who gave it to him.

Before he knew it, Ban was on his feet, going over to the pile of papers. He ignored the part of his mind that was saying that he was going to regret this.

ixi

_"I have a favor to ask of you."_

_ "Oh **really**…? What's in it for me?"_

_ "…. Pleasure. An orgasm or two."_

_ He could just hear him smirk. "When and where?"_

Ban swore that was the oddest phone call he'd ever made. Well… it maybe _tied_ with the time he had to call 911 because Ginji miraculously got his head stuck in a toilet. (They'd been drunk, and it was Ban's fault, anyway. Even so, it made for a great story when they were bored and needed a laugh.)

He was standing against the tall concrete wall near the end of 75th Street. In front of him was the road, and beyond that was a steep downhill slope. The second story and rooftop of a house was a little to the left of where he was standing. The setting sun on the horizon he was facing made everything a light orange, the colors clashing horribly when he looked through his violet shades.

He took a drag off the burning cigarette in his hand, his eyes closed as he felt the calming effect of the nicotine soothing his cravings. Even though he felt calm, the nicotine also sped up his heart, which he begrudgingly felt as the blood circulated faster down south. As he stood there, bored and waiting on the vacated street, daydreams of what he still wanted to do to his Lightning Emperor were playing in his mind's eye.

_'Ahh… Ban… __**deeper**__…!_

His eyes cracked open. He was tempted to just plant his ass on the sidewalk and jack off right there. But the thought of Akabane being on his way and to the rescue kept him from doing so.

_Where the __**hell **__is he?_ he thought, his eyes closed again as he took another drag.

It was when he was in the middle of blowing out the toxic smoke that he sensed him. His eyes were half lidded, not even bothering to turn his head to see who was approaching. There was no need to.

There he was, walking so casually toward him. He was donned in his usual all black, wide-brimmed hat in place and hiding his eyes. His hat was unable to hide his mischievous smile. His hands were in his pockets like he was just taking an evening stroll and nothing more, walking in the middle of the street and ignoring the sidewalk. Here was one of the snakeman's most hated enemies, yet here was the one who was about to save him from his agony.

Kuroudo Akabane stopped in front of the brunette a foot or two away from where he was standing. He turned to face him, smile in place and eyes still hidden. "Where's your Lightning Emperor…?" he asked smoothly. His hand came to the slit at the brim of the hat to make sure Ban couldn't see his stunningly lavender eyes. "Isn't _he_ the one that's yours to do this to?"

Ban's cock pulsed as he took another hit off the cigarette. "He's out of town right now, until at least tomorrow," he explained calmly, completely hiding his distress. His body felt like it was screaming. "Normal means weren't doing a thing for me, and I figured you'd just _love_ to help me out."

The smile widened. "Of course." He took a few steps to be just inches away from Ban, looking up to get a better look at him. Beautiful cerulean eyes seemed darker than usual, almost looking bloodshot as they stared defiantly at him. "Your eyes look like they're on fire…' he commented quietly as he watched the other suck on his cancer stick.

The brunette's head tilted down as he blew out the smoke from the right corner of his mouth. "Hm. Can't imagine _why_…" he said sarcastically.

His calmness was shattered when Akabane grabbed his hips to pull him closer. His heart sped up more that what the nicotine had done, the slightest touch instantly sending electricity to his loins. He couldn't look away from those piercing eyes as he flicked the half smoked cigarette away from them. A hand came up to his left cheek, its thumb running over his bottom lip.

_Oh God…_

Akabane leaned in for a kiss. Ban unconsciously backed away from it, the back of his head hitting the concrete wall. A certain blonde had run past his mind, stopping him for a split second. Dr. Jackal smirked at his reaction, chuckling a bit. "I can't relieve your need if you back away from a simple kiss."

This time Akabane was able to hit his target. The snakeman almost whimpered, barely able to take the chaste kiss. His need was put on hold, however, when he spotted a little girl, no more than six or seven years old and with curly red pigtails, coming their way and going in the direction the raven-haired man had come from. His eyes widened, using his powers to keep them from her view. He followed her with his gaze as she skipped along, remaining oblivious to them and thinking they were part of the wall. She skipped on by, and Ban looked past Akabane's stare to not take his eyes off her until she was out of sight.

The kiss ended, Akabane smirking. "Are you done casting your spells?" he asked, indicating that he knew what had just happened.

Ban returned the smirk. "Yeah… We're hidden."

You let me violate you…

Akabane closed in again, instantly darting his tongue into his mouth. The brunette emitted a short moan at the heated kiss, their tongues hurriedly battling. Both put their arms around the other, and Akabane took the chance to press his lower half right against Ban's pushing him against the wall. He responded by moaning just a little louder, his hands clenching the black fabric at Akabane's shoulder blades.

You let me desecrate you…

Dr. Jackal moved on to teasing the left ear in front of him. He nipped at its edges, licking where he had nipped before taking the lobe into his mouth. The man in his arms was tensed, his eyes half lidded in a daze and staring blankly at the blackness that was Akabane's hat. His breath kept hitching in his throat, the attacking of his ear making the hardness he'd lost on the walk there return.

You let me penetrate you…

The attacking moved on down his jaw and onto his neck. Getting sick of that stupid, annoying hat, his left hand reached up and grabbed its brim, pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. Akabane retaliated by grinding his nether regions onto Ban's, causing him to tense up again and grip him harder.

You let me complicate you…

_I feel like a fucking __**woman**__… _the brunette thought as his shirt slowly became unbuttoned. _Sighing and acting so needy… _Then the back of his mind whispered, _So this is how __**Ginji**__ feels…_

_**(Help me) I'm broke upon my insides**_

_**(Help me) I've got no soul to sell**_

Ban did the same by undoing his aggressor's trench coat to reveal the white shirt underneath. Instead of unbuttoning that as well, his hands slipped inside the coat and hugged him closer as hands roamed over his bare torso.

_**(Help me) The only thing that works for me…**_

Lips returned to Ban's mouth for another heated, lustful kiss. The snakeman once again moaned into it, feeling like his body was melting.

_**Help me get away from myself.**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal,**_

_Damn…_ he mentally cursed, his head tilting to get better access. His jaw moved with the kiss as it went on, his eyes shut tight. _So good…_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside.**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal,**_

Hands slid down Ban's sides, not bothering to discard his shirt and kept it on his shoulders. They stopped at his hips, then continued to slide up his back. His skin was only lightly tanned, and smooth to the touch. Akabane's fingertips left lingering trails by his spine, giving him goose bumps.

_**My whole existence is flawed.**_

_**You get me closer to God.**_

The raven-haired doctor brought his tongue back into his mouth to end the kiss, only to bend his head down and lick a trail from Ban's collarbone to his jaw. The brunette's chin went up with the tongue, his eyes still closed. "Damn…" he whispered.

_His kiss is so much different that Ginji's…_

Akabane chuckled at his curse. "What's the matter?" he asked, his usually silky voice layered with seduction, "Am I going too slow for you?"

Ban brought his head back down to look at him. His eyes were hazy and clouded with lust as his hands slowly traveled down the doctor's back. "No," he answered quietly. "It's perfect." He groped Akabane's ass and pulled him to be against him again.

_They taste so different, and the way they __**kiss**__ is so different…_

"Nnn…" he softly moaned as Akabane ground his hardened shaft against his own.

_Ginji's is so much sweeter and enjoyable… More __**gentle**__… And I just can never bring myself to get rough with him…_

He was still holding Dr. Jackal's backside as he continued getting teased. Hands were on his bare waist to keep him in place, teeth nibbling and sucking on his lower lip playfully.

_But his…_

A quiet moan escaped from Akabane as Ban's head leaned up and tortured his own ear.

_… is coarse… Pleasuring… __**Fulfilling**__… It's __**perfect**__ for what I need…_

_**You can have my isolation…**_

Akabane stopped kissing at his neck, pulling his ear from Ban's lips and his hand coming up from the brunette's hip. He held the hand up so his stunningly sapphire eyes could watch a silvery scalpel appear. He could see it perfectly, seeing as his glasses had slipped further down the bridge of his nose. He watched the doctor's hand come closer to his neck like it was in slow motion, noticing the smirk on his features.

_**You can have the hate that it brings…**_

"Wait," he said, his voice stronger than he though it would be. The sharp edge stopped just centimeters away from the base of his neck. Akabane's smirk fell ever so slightly, the hints of a pout now gracing his lips. Ban stared at him, gazing deep into those pools of silvery lilac. A moment passed before he tilted his head to the right with his eyes closed. "Don't make it too deep…" he said more softly.

_**You can have my absence of faith…**_

The scalpel cut into a few layers of skin- not deep, but deep enough to shed blood. It went down on the inside of his collarbone, going right against it like a guideline. After leaving a trail several inches long, Ban felt the cut stop and the scalpel disappear.

_**You can have my everything.**_

Before Ban could even open his eyes, he felt a tongue lap up the spilt blood with one lick. He relaxed, bringing his arms to be around the man's slender waist. He didn't mind when that wonderful mouth closed around the wound and suck to get more of the life giving liquid.

_**(Help me) Tear down my reason**_

_**(Help me) It's your sex I can smell…**_

Cerulean cracked open as he heard his belt become undone. He continued to stare blankly at the orange sky, his jeans getting unsnapped and unzipped. A light moan of ecstasy came from the raven-haired doctor before licking at the incision once more to look at Ban.

_**(Help me) You make me perfect!**_

Akabane reached in and pulled Ban's erection out. He wasted no time in his running his thumb over the tip to earn a breathy exhale. The right hand encased the shaft, the opposite placing itself on the snakeman's right hip. They stared at each lustfully, Ban's eyes looking like they were out of focus at the simple pleasure that warm hand was giving by just holding his manhood.

_**Help me think of somebody else!**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal,**_

"Ahhh…" the brunette whispered once the hand slowly slid down his dick. His hands slid up Akabane's back, grasping his shirt so tight it slightly became untucked. He was unconsciously careful with his right hand, not using the full power inside. His eyes were shut and he was pressing the back of his head against the wall to keep it from falling.

_**I wanna feel you from the inside…**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal!**_

Dr. Jackal continued watching Ban as his hand went excruciatingly slow. Ban's mouth was hanging open to quietly gasp for air, his hips coming up to meet the hand. The hand on his hip kept him from thrusting too much, keeping it a pace that annoyed the GetBacker to no end.

_**My whole existence is flawed…**_

The thumb once again went over the head already smeared with precum. "Nnn…" Ban moaned, biting the right side of his lower lip to try and stay quiet.

_**You get me closer to God!**_

Akabane stopped the torturing, now aiming to pleasure. His right hand sped up its ministrations, causing Ban to moan louder. His head fell to the raven-haired man's left shoulder. "Shit…" he breathed. Akabane chuckled at the reaction.

Ban panted for air, his hips meeting the hand more quickly. A sigh escaped from him every few thrusts, clinging to his temporary aggressor to stay standing. He clamped his teeth together, but that only made his panting more apparent. His orgasm- the only reason he'd wanted Akabane to do this-was fast approaching.

_Not… like this…_

"Sto- … Ah…" He tried to say 'stop', not wishing to come like this. He found he couldn't form a simple word. Akabane chuckled again, head leaning down and nuzzling his neck. "Nnn-!"

_Stop…_

"Ahh!" His face felt like it was on fire.

An image of Ginji, his sweet smile on his lips and face lit by the sun, again ran through his mind.

_Stop!_

A split second before the brunette was going to ejaculate onto black pants, Akabane took his teasing hand off to let him catch his breath. "I suppose you tried to tell me to stop…" he said as if fully enjoying torturing him.

Ban looked up at him, his eyes recovering from being dilated. His heart was still pounding as he brought his hands from under the black trench coat. His left hand came to the back of the doctor's head and pulled it down, right arm going around his waist. The kiss was more heated and lust filled that the others.

Akabane began to slip Ban's pants and boxers down, letting them fall to their feet.

_Yes…_

_**/Through every forest,**_

_**above the trees…/**_

The snakeman felt like he was about to come just from the kiss. It was bad enough, before he felt hands going up his thighs. A faint moan escaped from him. Two fingers then came up and lightly rubbed at his testicles. The kiss was abruptly halted as he gasped, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them.

_Come on…_

He hurriedly brought his hands down to undo Dr. Jackal's pants like it'd been done to him.

_This is how I want it…_

_**/Within my stomach,**_

_**scraped off my knees…/**_

Before Ban knew it, he was turned around and being shoved against the wall. His aggressor's cock was blissfully large and hot as it entered him, his back beginning to arch and not caring in the least that it was unlubed. He pressed his forehead and palms against the cool concrete, waiting to adjust and start.

_**/I drink the honey inside your hive…/**_

Akabane pulled out a few inches, then pushed himself back in as hard as he could, The power of the thrust forced Ban's lower half to also move a few inches forward, going back to standing normal when he pulled out. He put his hands on the GetBacker's hips to stabilize him as he repeated the action, then again.

"Dammit…" Ban groaned.

_**/You are the reason I stay alive. /**_

The raven-haired doctor hit the correct spot with each short, powerful thrust, driving him over the edge. His right hand formed into a fist, the opposite curling to scrape his nails on the wall. His hips kept getting pulled back to meet with every thrust.

He could hear Akabane breathing heavily through his nose as it went to rest on his shoulder. Lips pressed against him closer to his shoulder blade, muffling a short moan. He inhaled Ban's scent with every breath. The snakeman didn't give a rat's ass when his glasses finally fell from the tip of his nose and to the ground.

_Just come already…!_

"Nnn-!" His fist pressed harder into the concrete, causing it to crack. Akabane's arms shifted, his left snaking around the brunette's waist to free his right hand. It came down and grabbed his shaft again, pleasuring it as they went. "Ahh…!" The wall now had a small crater in it. He heard another moan behind him. His panting was short and loud, able to feel his goal ever so close…

"Uh-Uhhnn…" his moan strained to come out through his tensed throat. Akabane aimed his cock down, allowing him to ejaculate onto the wall near his knees. He pushed himself inside his lover several more times before hitting climax as well. Both stood there panting as the doctor pulled his dick out and stuffed it back in his pants.

Cerulean eyes slowly opened to stare at the ground, feeling his temporary aggressor pull his pants and underwear up from his ankles. It stopped at his hips, then was turned back around so it could be zipped and buttoned.

"That should keep you satisfied for a while," said Akabane as if nothing had just happened, looking down at his hands to button the white shirt.

Ban merely stood there like he was in a daze. "Yeah…" He found himself suddenly craving another cigarette.

Akabane took his time doing up his trench coat, fixing it before kneeling down to retrieve his hat. "It was fun," he said more quietly, placing the hat on his head. "Call on me again if you need."

A smile formed on the snakeman's lips. "I'll be sure to do that."

Dr. Jackal leaned in and placed one last chaste kiss on those lips. Now satisfied and the deed done, he turned and left Ban standing there.

He watched him go like he'd done with the little girl, feeling like he wanted to pass out. Everything acted like it was in slow motion again, the black-clad madman seeming to never be able to reach the horizon. Once he was out of sight, his body slowly collapsed. He'd been able to sidestep his mess right before sliding down the wall, his legs finally giving out. His eyes were still blank.

_All I can think is… __**Wow…**_

His sight went to where he'd just been standing and fucked. His cum was still on the wall, his glasses still unmoved from where they'd fallen. He reached over and grabbed them. Once brushing off some bits of dirt, they passed his inspection to be put back on. While he was moving his arms, he went ahead and went for the pack of cigarettes and lighter in his pocket.

_I wonder if he's ever wanted to do that with me before…?_

The cancer stick was on his lips as he flicked the lighter twice to make it come to life. He brought the flame to the tip and instantly dragged on it to get the nicotine flowing. Placing the brown lighter back in his pocket, he sat staring at the sky as he smoked in peace for a few silent minutes.

"Ban-chan?"

Said person's attention went to the direction the voice had come from. He hadn't needed to look to see who it was, however- he knew as soon as he'd been called. Still, the shock made his eyes widen in horror. He immediately used his jagan to hide the mess still on the wall.

Ginji Amano walked toward him from the dead end side of the street, his hands in his pockets and look of concern on his features. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

Ban gave him a reassuring smile before putting the cigarette to his lips again. "Hey, Ginji," he greeted. "Just watching the sunset… What're you doing back so early? I thought you wee gonna be gone until at _least_ tomorrow…"

_If we hadn't finished when we did…_

The blonde grinned. "Yeah, well, that case payed just _way_ too much, if you ask _me_." He looked at Ban with concern again. "But are you sure you're all right? You don't look too… good…"

_What you __**really**__ wanna say is that I look like I just had sex…_

Ban waved his hand at the question as if waving it away. "Why do you keep _asking_ that, Ginji? What could've _possibly_ happened in the short time you were gone?"

Ginji came up and held out his hand. "You never know when it concerns _you_…" he said sarcastically.

The brunette hoped his illusion was still in place, not sure if he had enough power to maintain it for long. He took the hand, pulling on it a little harder than he would have. He leaned on the wall for support. "Ha ha, you're _so_ funny."

Chocolate eyes landed on the freshly scabbed cut Akabane had put on his collarbone. "How'd you get _this_ then?" he asked suspiciously, running his thumb over it.

"I got it on the _last_ job we had. Didn't you notice?" Ban lied.

"No…" Ginji shrugged, believing him. "Whatever. Let's go home," he said cheerfully, "I'm exhausted."

Ban flicked his cigarette next to the half smoked one from earlier. He couldn't look his partner in the eye like had just this morning. His eyes landed on those cute lips of his, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss them. He felt too dirty now to do any of that, and knew he wouldn't for some time.

"Why couldn't you have come sooner…?" he whispered to the wind.

"What?"

He looked up, putting his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't have to hold Ginji's. "It's nothing. You're right- let's go home."

**END**

Written 4-29 to 5-5-06, revised 5-20-07; edited 3/28/12


End file.
